A Sasuke Toture Gone Wrong
by red-headed psychopaths wanted
Summary: Something is going wrong with the boundary between the real world and Naruto Verse. When these two worlds collide lives are turned upside down and relationships are kindled…or rekindled. SasuNaru and ItachiShisui. Both highschool and Naruto Verse.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! Me and Gaa-kun here…

Gaara: Let me guess. I'm not in this fic either but you want me to show at the beginnings and ends for the A/Ns.

Me: Exactly! And for you readers there aren't really any spoilers but if you're watching the English version…you have been warned. Now help me with the disclaimer, Gaara.

Gaara: Fine. She owns nothing. Is that good?

Me: Perfect. Now let's get started!

Gaara: Oh goody.

Me: I know.

Gaara: I was being sarcastic.

Me: Oh. Well, here it is anyway.

­­­­­­­

* * *

"Turn that damn music down!"

"Make me."

Itachi smirked as his younger brother stormed out of the room. He turned towards his overly-large radio and turned the dial all the way to the right, making the blaring music even louder than it had been. The Akasuki student had completed all his homework so he was using his free time as a chance to catch up on some nice brotherly bonding. Meaning he was out to make poor Sasuke's life hell. 'Sasuke torture' he called it.

The only problem with this was that he had already done everything he could think of. He had made a trap for the younger Uchiha to set off as he came home-Sasuke's hair would be sticky for weeks-, taunted him by taping his latest report card to the fridge-straight A's-, and effectively annoyed the crap out of him-hence the music-. What was left for Itachi to do?

This was one of the times that Itachi actually didn't mind being Sasuke's guardian. Their parents had been killed when their mansion "caught" on fire while Sasuke was at school one day; leaving Itachi with not only the entire of the inheritance (Sasuke was royally pissed about this fact) but the youngest Uchiha as well.

Since then Itachi had taken it upon himself to prank the hell out of his brother whenever possible.

Itachi checked his newly-painted purple nails once more to make sure they were dry before logging on to his computer. He waited for his settings to come up for what seemed like forever. Time for a new computer. He definitely had enough money for it. He pulled up his inbox and saw that he had received an email from the principal of Sasuke's school. With a pleased giggle, Itachi opened the message. He had a good feeling about this.

Dear student parent(s)/guardian(s),

As a high school that thoroughly enjoys parent involvement, Konoha High is holding the first of our semesterly parent/teacher conferences starting on the 12th and ending the 20th (only school days). They will be after school at whatever time suits your schedules as long as it is between 3:00 and 5:30 on the previously mentioned days. The meetings will be about 15 min. long and every core teacher will be attending. If you wish to sign up for this, reply to this email with the time and date you would like to meet.

Thank you,

Tsunade

(Principle)

Itachi smirked. This would be good, very good.

He quickly hit 'reply' before typing in his message.

Principal Tsunade,

Since I am now legally Sasuke's guardian I will be coming to the parent/teacher conference in his parents' place. I would, however, like to request a time other than the after-school options you have. How about during lunch on Friday? What do you think?

-Itachi

(The hotter and darker Uchiha)

Itachi admired his handiwork, mentally patting himself on the back.

Almost as soon as he sent his response another email popped up. It seemed as if Principal Tsunade had nothing better to do with her time than sit by her computer and wait for parents to RSVP. Itachi opened it.

Mr. Uchiha,

That time would be just fine. We'll see you then.

-Tsunade

P.S. I _was_ your vice principal when you went to school at Konoha High. Therefore I will be the one to judge whether or not you are "the hotter and darker Uchiha".

Itachi laughed lightly at the last part. She would see soon enough.

Itachi leaned back in his chair and listened silently to his music. It would be interesting to be the parent figure at one of these meetings. Ah, just too ironic; Itachi acting as little Sasu's father. Itachi inwardly laughed as he thought of this. It would be kind of strange to be there in his parent's place. But, still, Friday was going to be fun.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha stepped out of his black sports car with the grace of a gymnast. A feat that only he could accomplish being he was a considerably tall man with a pretty small car. He adjusted his shades and headed in to the school labeled 'Konoha High'. He walked through the doors with a bouncy, almost runway model, type step; black trench coat trailing after him. 

He walked the memorized path to the principal's office where he had been too many times before. Not because he had gotten into trouble a lot in high school, oh no. He was a perfect little angel when his parents were alive; part of his act to please his father. No, he had been there to organize the principal's desk and earn a few brownie points among the upper ranks. Tsunade had only been vice principal then and that old Sarutobi had been in charge, but Itachi made certain everyone knew him.

It wasn't until his last year of high school that Itachi's parents had died and he finally became himself. That also meant that by then he was the coolest kid in school. The funny thing was that even when he did let go of his perfect act the teachers still loved him. They thought it was just the saddest thing, Itachi being all alone.

The old fools.

Itachi stepped into the office and was greeted by Shizune, the new vice principal, who told him to take a seat by the big desk on the center of the room.

"I see you're here early. The teachers are just getting out of their classes now. Your meeting should be finished before lunch is even over." Shizune smiled politely.

Itachi smirked into the air; air that just happened to be very close to Shizune. The brown-haired assistant swooned. Itachi had that effect on people.

The reason for that smirk was because he was thinking about his brilliant plan and how perfectly it was working so far. "Sounds great. Hey, I was wondering if afterward maybe I could stay after and check up on 'Suke. I promised him I would stop by."

Shizune regained her composure. "Of course. I'm sure he would appreciate it. As long as you leave before classes start."

Itachi smiled, "Thanks." Everything was going according to plan.

"So Itachi, is there anything in particular you would like to know about Sasuke's school life?" Tsunade leaned forward slightly, pretending that she was interested. Itachi could tell by the twitch in her right hand and from past knowledge that what she was actually thinking about was the sake bottle in her desk drawer. "If not we could just get started with Sasuke's grades and such."

"No, actually I was wondering about Sasuke's…social life at Konoha high. How is his behavior?"

Tsunade looked fairly surprised by the question and turned towards Sasuke's core teachers. She looked pointedly at a silver haired man on the far right whose expression clearly said that he was bored out of his mind. "Kakashi, I'm sure you wouldn't mind answering that question, would you?"

The man Tsunade addressed as Kakashi sighed audibly, "Um let's see. Sasuke. Hmmm. Well, he hangs out with Naruto a lot …and there's Shikam…"

"Yes, yes. I know all that. Could you tell me more about his attitude?"

"Well, I guess he's sometimes a bit withdrawn and brooding but it's not as bad as before."

"Ahh yes. You've got to be sensitive to that. Poor little Sasuke still misses our beloved parents. He cries for them every night." Itachi looked up at the teachers to see their reactions. They all seemed kind of surprised but the sympathy was apparent on their faces. Score one for Itachi. "I was wondering if you have any, oh I don't know…therapists at your school. He really needs a shoulder to cry on."

"Oh, of course." Tsunade turned to look at her assistant, "Shizune, could you please call for Anko?"

Shizune nodded and disappeared into a different part of the office. A few moments later a tall, brown haired woman waltzed in. She was wearing a semi tight brown sweat suit and had a whistle around her neck. Her unruly hair was pulled back into a messy pony-tail that bounced with every one of her over exuberant steps. All in all she looked more like a gym teacher than a councilor.

"You called?" Her loud voice rang through the enclosed space.

"Anko, this is Itachi Uchiha." Tsunade gestured towards Itachi. "He was wondering if you had enough time to talk to his younger brother some time."

The woman Tsunade had referred to as Anko gave him a once over with narrowed brown eyes, her expression clearly stating that she did not trust him. This didn't concern Itachi in the least. Fooling people was, in every aspect, his forte. He stood and extended a hand towards her, smiling politely.

"Ah, Mrs. Anko was it?" The brown haired woman nodded and aggressively shook his hand, gripping it just slightly harder than necessary. Itachi pretended not to notice and resisted the urge to squeeze back. He could, very easily, break her hand, no matter how tough she looked or acted. "As Principal Tsunade said, I've taken interest of your services and believe my Sasu would benefit greatly from them." He gave her a dazzling smile. If anything could win her over, his smile could.

"Yeah. Well," Anko pulled her hand away and relaxed her posture. However slight her change of stance seemed to be Itachi knew then that he had won. Anko was easy prey. "What would you like me to do with him? Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

Itachi nodded. "Yes. Do you think you could possibly fit him into your schedule? I know you must be busy." He looked pointedly at the whistle around her neck. She followed his eyes and smiled.

"Heh. You caught me. I'm also the P.E teach. But that's beside the point." She was all businesses now. "What exactly is Sasuke's problem?"

Tsunade stood from her seat and joined the two dark headed people. "Apparently Sasuke has had problems coping with his loss. I assume you know about what happened?"

"Yeah, all over the news. Tragic really." Anko looked solemnly at Itachi. "Did they ever find the person who started the fire?"

On the inside Itachi cringed but on the outside he shook his head. "No, never. So you can see how much this hurt Sasuke. He was so young and innocent. Poor boy." Everyone in the room looked absolutely dismal now, even the silver headed man in the corner.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll get back to you as far as my schedule and get started right away." Anko said.

"I appreciate it. I'd better get going now and check up on the little guy. Thank you all for your time."

Itachi left quickly, his work was done here. He made his way down the old hallways, towards the cafeteria. He paused in front of the green double doors for a second before bursting in.

­­­­­­­­­Sasuke POV

"Little brother! I came to see you like I promised! How are you doing? Is iddle widdle 'Suke having his iddle widdle lunch?"

A very familiar singsong voice entered Sasuke's ears. He choked on his food and reached for Naruto's water bottle before turning around with wide eyes to face his worst nightmare. There was Itachi, his older brother and oldest enemy. In the cafeteria. In his school. Naruto snatched his water back and sniggered, covering his mouth with his hands.

The whole cafeteria was silent for a moment besides the consent stream of pet names by the older Uchiha before Sasuke's entire table burst out laughing. Naruto, Ten-ten, Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, and Kankuro were in hysterics, Sasuke even noticed a few tears appearing at the corners of a certain blond boys' eyes. Hinata was desperately trying to stop herself from giggling with the others but in the end failed. Of course Gaara, Neji, and Shino didn't laugh but their smirks said more than enough.

Sasuke rubbed his temples moodily and stood up. He walked over to his, still rambling, brother with fire in his eyes. Someone was going to die.

"Look, Itachi," His voice was low but he was sure the other Uchiha could hear. "I have no idea what the hell you think you're doing here but you need to leave. NOW." Sasuke looked straight into his brother's dark eyes, perfectly aware that the entire school was watching. He didn't care. He wanted his brother out and out fast.

"But why, little brother? I was just starting to have fun." Itachi's sickening smile widened.

"It was not a question. Get. Out. Now." Sasuke's blood was boiling.

"Awww. Is someone getting angry? Naruto you might want to get over here. Your boyfriend is getting nasty. Control your pets please."

Sasuke gaped at what his older brother said as Itachi turned towards his boyfriend. Naruto was just sitting there dumbly, laughter cut short by Itachi's words. The whole table had stopped laughing and turned to stare at the pair: some with disgust, some with surprise, and some with indifference. Sasuke didn't meet any of their eyes.

"Opps! Did I just blow your cover? It's not like everyone didn't know about your little make out sessions behind the dumpsters out back."

Sasuke went to say something to stop Itachi's mouth right then but Naruto beat him to it with his oh-so-smart reply.

"H-how did you know?!"

Itachi smirked, studying his purple nails. "I have my sources." He replied.

"Brrrrrrrrrrrriiinnngg!" The bell rang to signal the end of lunch and the beginning of recess. Sasuke was grateful for the distraction. There was still a god after all! He glared one last time at his brother before taking his boyfriend by the arm and dragging him away from the group.

Itachi POV

Itachi followed the crowd, most of which was still getting over the whole Sasuke/Naruto thing. He quickly passed all the gossipers and found his brother and Naruto who had apparently gotten away from the mob of questioners. Itachi hid behind a tree and watched the two boys. They were sitting together under a maple tree. It was a tree that held a lot of memories for Itachi.

He had been a loner at the beginning of high school. Then he had met this boy, Shisui Uchiha. Now this boy wasn't really an Uchiha, even if he had the name of one. His real dad had left his mom who had then re-married an Uchiha. Even after that Uchiha died his widow wanted Shisui to keep the last name. It was a lofty last name to have as the Uchihas had been a very well-known and influential family. Apparently Shisui's mom thought that was a good enough reason for her son to keep that name instead of his real father's last name. In the end all this meant to Itachi was that Shisui didn't have a blood relation to him. Actually, in everywhere but in official papers and in front of his mom Shisui used his real last name, Kiel. That's what everyone at school had called him: Shisui Keil.

Shisui and Itachi had quickly become lovers after their friendship kindled. They kept it a secret, much like Naruto and Sasuke _had_, and, also like the younger two, had met under that maple tree. Itachi could see the scratches of an I+S right above the S+N on the tree. That was actually how Itachi knew about the dumpsters. He and Shisui used to go there all the time.

One day Shisui moved away. His mother, being the "good Christian woman" that she was, had a fit when she found out about the secret relationship. She was so angry, in fact, that she took her son and just moved. He didn't even have time to say goodbye. Itachi knew that he would never see Shisui again.

Since then he started to pick on Sasuke and the urge for 'Sasuke torture' grew once his parents died. It took his mind off things. Not that he didn't have a lot to do with college and all, but the free time he did have, he filled with plotting evil instead of remembering his past.

Itachi's college was on break for a bit so now he had a lot of free time.

Of course that is why we find him stalking his younger brother at school this sunny day.

Itachi watched as the two boys under the tree shared soft, gentle kisses with a tiny bit of envy. He would never be able to do that again. After Shisui…

Itachi shook his head, banishing these thoughts.

'Concentrate, Itachi. Sasuke torture. Sasuke torture.'

Itachi was about to reveal himself from his hiding place behind the large, old tree, when all of a sudden Itachi's eyes started malfunctioning. Well, no, that was not true. He could see perfectly clearly. It was what he saw that was the problem. Sasuke now had Naruto up against the tree, but he wasn't kissing him anymore, they were both frozen in their positions. Then the whole picture started flickering. Sasuke's eyes flickering back and forth from black to red, Naruto's cloths flickering from black to orange, the tree flickering from a maple to a pine, and the grass shortening then lengthening. Even the school grounds in the background seemed to disappear. Then the flickering stopped and the movement started.

A white clad Sasuke picked up a blood soaked Naruto off the ground by his collar and threw him back down, causing the blond to gasp and start hacking. Itachi watched as Naruto rolled over and coughed up blood onto the grass.

"Sasuke, finish it." The blue eyed boy begged quietly. He stared pleadingly into emotionless red eyes. "If you won't come home then you might as well kill me. Please, it'll be doing me a favor. I can't live with out you." Sasuke straddled the young blond and punched him in the jaw pushing Naruto's face to the side, where it stayed.

"After all your training and work you aren't even going to give me a challenge? You're not even worth my time. Give me all you've got or just leave."

"Sasuke please."

"Feh, you're even more pathetic than I remembered. Come on, you kept on going on about your promise to bring me back. Don't back out now. Give me one last fight."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke, the light of life back in his blue eyes.

"Yeah! Yeah, you're right, Sasuke. I'll keep my promise…I won't disappoint you!"

Itachi almost gasped as Naruto pushed his brother off and what looked like red wind encircled him. Itachi could feel the power of it even from were he was standing behind the tree.

'What's going on? Where are we? And…who are they? They look like Sasuke and Naruto but…What's going on?!'

"Ok Sasuke! Time to fight! Give me all you've got!" Naruto was now looking as excited as a little boy going to the circus and was grinning from ear to ear.

'Wait, wasn't he just asking to be killed? This is so confusing! Wait…is that a tail?'

Itachi's eyes widened as an almost-transport red tail spurted from Naruto's body and a large black tattoo spread over his younger brother's neck, face, and then slowly covered the rest of his form. Another unintentional gasp boiled up in Itachi's stomach. This time he couldn't stop it. Sasuke's head snapped in his direction. The younger teen glared murderously at Itachi's used-to-be hidden position behind the tree.

'Oh shit. He knows I'm here. I might as well come out now, that will at least save my pride a bit.'

As soon as Itachi stepped out from behind the tree he wished that he hadn't. Sasuke had Itachi by the collar and was pinning him to the tree that only a second before had been protecting him.

"Sasuke? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Itachi's voice came out almost hysterical.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sasuke growled while holding a knife type thing up to Itachi's neck. "I'm getting my revenge."

"Now Sasuke, I know my last prank with the honey in your hair made you mad but you're being just ridiculous about this 'revenge' thing. That aside…" Itachi's expression turned from scared to livid. "Would you care to explain the reason you're currently beating up your boyfriend?!" He practically yelled.

"Come on Itachi, don't play dumb. You killed our whole clan. Mother, Father, and Shisui included and killing Naruto is the only way for me to get powerful enough to defeat you."

"I killed Mother and Father? Yeah right. They died in a fire. "Itachi said nervously before once again becoming aggressive. "But don't you even try to bring my boyfriend into this. Shisui just moved away 'cause his mom "hated faggots like me" and I was "influencing her son just by being around him". What has screwed up your mind so much that you're shoving that in my face? And, more importantly, why do you still have a knife to my neck?!" Itachi glared at his brother so sharply that flowers would have wilted under his gaze. Sasuke didn't back off. Itachi's words only seemed to fuel his fire.

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for one of your pathetic tricks? I'm not the same boy that you left alone years ago. I've even joined that freak Orochimaru!" Sasuke moved the knife threateningly closer to emphasize his point.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about. And who's this Oro...whatever his name is…person? Probably a real creep if you hang out with him. Though it _is_ hard to be creepier than me." Itachi basked in his own self-glory for a few seconds. Once the moment was over he swatted the knife in front of his neck away. "Now explain to me exactly what's going on here. Actually, no, scratch that. We need to find our way back to the school…wherever it is. You can explain this there." Itachi tried to move away but Sasuke blocked his path.

"You're not going anywhere. Besides, we've been out of the academy for years." Sasuke glared at Itachi. He walked even closer, knife still in hand, and continued. "And where exactly is your Akasuki uniform? Don't you have to wear it at all times? Unless you're up to something…"

"What? Wear my school uniform over break? You've got to be kidding me." Why would he do that?

"School uniform? Explain. Now."

"What is there to explain? What I need to know is how exactly we ended up in this forest." Itachi was so frustrated that he completely ignored Sasuke's threatening posture and flicked the younger boy's forehead. Sasuke was temporarily stunned by that action. Itachi just ignored Sasuke's dazed look and continued. "And what is wrong with your eyes? The tattoo too. You have some major explaining to do on that one."

Sasuke blinked himself back to reality. His expression turned cold again. "My sharingon? Oh come on. Stop trying to stop the inevitable. I know you're just stalling so we don't have to fight so give it up already."

"Fight?" Itachi blinked. "You know what; this is actually getting really creepy. Are you really my brother? Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Yeah. And your name is Uchiha Itachi, my older brother and destroyer of the entire Uchiha clan. Now fight me." Sasuke commanded, eyes going wide in impatience. Naruto stood, completely confused and forgotten, in the background.

"Now 'Suke, what exactly do you mean by fight?" His brother looked like a volcano that was about to blow. Itachi didn't like where this was going.

Itachi watched dumbly as Sasuke brought back his fist, "This!" …and punched Itachi right in the face…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

The next thing Itachi knew he was standing on the recess field of Konoha high watching Sasuke and Naruto make out against the maple tree.

"What was that?" Itachi forgot to be silent on his confusion.

"Itachi?" Sasuke leapt away from his boyfriend and blushed a deep crimson. Naruto hesitantly stood too, keeping his distance from the younger Uchiha. "W-what are you doing here? I t-thought you left."

"Yeah, well I was planning on embarrassing you in front of Naruto and stuff, you know, normal Sasuke torture, but the weirdest ting just happened to me…and…never mind. You know what? I think I'll just go home now. The stress of college must be finally catching up to me. Oh joy."

Sasuke POV

Itachi turned, mumbling incoherent words to himself, and slowly headed off in the direction of the school.

'No doubt to cause more trouble fore me.' Sasuke thought. 'I hate this 'Sasuke torture' thing he's picked up. Thank god for Naruto. Without him I'd probably go insane or commit suicide or…or both.'

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief at his brother's retreat. He turned back to his love, only to find that he was being held captive by…

"Itachi?" Sasuke breathed.

His brother's cloths were different than what they were before for some reason and his new outfit looked a lot like his school uniform. Itachi's hand was covering Naruto's mouth so that he couldn't make a sound and ha knife to his tanned neck. The eyes of Sasuke's lover were as wide as dinner plates and his whole body was quivering. Sasuke was furious.

"Itachi! What are you doing to Naruto?! You've played some pretty bad pranks on me before and I've just taken them, but this is way crossing the line. Let. Go. Of. Him. Now!" Sasuke yelled, expecting Itachi to release his boyfriend once he realized his mistake. No such luck.

Itachi smirked, "And let my little fox get away from me again? I think not. Now, my dear Sasuke-nii-chan, I think I'll take my leave."

"What?! You're not going anywhere!" Sasuke's face turned red with anger and his hands balled into fists.

"Oh really? Are you going to fight me for him? Now that would be both useless _and _stupid. I told you, in order to gain real power you must kill this imbecile. You don't have a chance against me." Itachi smirked even wider.

"W-what?"

"Wow. You're even more stupid than I remember, Sasu-chan. Just see if you can stop me. Ja-ne." Itachi turned around, throwing a petrified Naruto over his shoulder. The blond barely struggled. All he could do was throw a terrified glance over at Sasuke, as if begging him to save him. Sasuke's temper flared.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled. He ran after Itachi and threw a punch at his back. When his fist was about an inch away from the black cloth of his brother's robe Itachi disappeared, leaving Naruto behind.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked shakily, holding a hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto, though, stared past it and just breathed, eyes still wide and body still shaking.

"I don't know, Sasuke. I don't know."

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Me: This chaptie was kinda' confusing so if you have any questions just ask.

Gaara: What she's trying to say is, "I'm desperate for reviews so I'll do anything to get some."

Me: No. That's not what I said, Gaa-kun. That's just what I was _implying_. Please review! I need ideas, I'm just thinking as I go. Until next time! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I don't own Naruto………………………………………….yeah.

Gaara: Hehehe. You're Deidara.

Me: No I'm not……………………………………………………….yeah.

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office. Sasuke to the office." A quiet yet stern female voice belonging to Tsunade's babysitter…ehem…I mean vice principal…came through the wall speakers. Sasuke sighed and packed up his books while trying to block out the s ing of his classmates. He knew it was time for his counseling but they didn't and the ones who were laughing didn't know him well enough to know that Sasuke Uchiha NEVER got in trouble.

He was in his first class of the day which was his AP math class. He was grateful to be in this particular class today because out of the little gang of friends he usually went around with only Shino, Gaara, and Neji where in this class. Shikamaru would have been in the class too if only he wasn't so lazy. The reason he was happy about this was because he knew these people didn't care about his secret relationship with Naruto.

They had made it obvious after school Friday along with Kiba, Hinata, and Shikamaru that they would support them on this no matter what. Even though the stoic ones actually just stood there and let the others do the talking. Everyone else seemed unaffected as well but Sakura and Ino were livid. Especially Sakura. He didn't want to be around either of the two anytime soon.

As he walked out of the class Gaara caught his eye. The - was giving him a look that clearly started, 'What did you do?'. Sasuke just smirked and shook his head. He left the room and quickly headed for the office, wondering what the first counselor appointment would be like. He imagined that Itachi had made it so that the talk would be as embarrassing as possible so he was wondering what the worst possible scenario was. Knowing Itachi he had probably said something about Sasuke's' parents. Sasuke could only hope that he didn't pull the 'he cries every night' stunt. Sasuke sighed. He probably did. He could only hope that he didn't bring Naruto up in his conversation with the principal. As of recently Sasuke felt uncomfortable with Itachi saying _anything_ about his blond boyfriend. After what had happened Friday…

He still wasn't so sure what had really happened but he wouldn't be surprised if Itachi had sunk as low as spending the family fortune on exotic pranking material for use on the youngest Uchiha. That was probably what it was…though Sasuke still couldn't figure out how. Over the weekend he had researched ever type of magic trick that could possibly do what he had seen and came up with zip. He had even tried to force it out of his brother but Itachi had pushed him away stating he had research of his own to do.

Sasuke didn't like the sound of that but he couldn't do anything about it.

He entered the office and walked up to the secretary desk that was currently empty. Looking around a bit and not finding the Shizune he instead walked over to the room labeled 'vice-principal'. He knocked on the door and waited for the dark-haired woman to answer.

"Tsunade, I told you I would not give back the sake until your paperwork is done." Sasuke could hear the conversation clearly even through the door. "Now go back to your office and…" She opened the door. "Oh, Sasuke…I suppose you're here for your counseling?" She was blushing lightly and looked embarrassed. Sasuke nodded slightly, not really surprised that Shizune had to hold Tsunade's alcohol hostage for her work to get done. "Follow me then. Anko should be waiting in her office…"

Sasuke followed Shizune into a part of the office he had never been in before and was shown into the room labeled 'Councilor'.

The Uchiha sighed, hoping for the best but not expecting it.

* * *

"What the hell?!?" Itachi looked around him. He was back at the Akasuki base. Just moments ago he had been carrying the blond Kitsune over his shoulder with an enraged Sasuke chasing after him and now he was back at where he started. Was this some sort of gen-jutsu? Had his little brother become more powerful then he had thought? He decided to test it out.

"Kisame! Get out here!" The Uchiha yelled in a very un-Itachi-like way.

Kisame was out in a flash, disturbed by the man's tone. "I-Itachi! I thought you said you were going off to get leads on the Kyuubi container!"

"I know. Just tell me how long I was gone for." Itachi calmed himself a little. He was an Uchiha genius. He could handle anything.

Kisame looked at Itachi in a vaguely worried way. "You...haven't even left yet."

* * *

Me: Sorry it's so short this time. I had planned for it to be a lot longer but it turned out to be only like three pages.

Gaara: Yup. Review…I'm not kidding…do it now.

Me: Gaara behave! (sigh) Anyway, until next time:)


	3. Chapter 3

Me: This chapter is dedicated to my friend SoulSpirtHeart because of the awesome ideas she gave me for this chapter. Thank you!

Gaara: When I give you ideas you don't thank me.

Me: That's because you're a little voice inside my head. If I thanked you I would be crazy.

Gaara: True enough.

Me By the way I've stopped telling who's POV it is so sorry if it's confusing.

A thank you so much to all these people: SoulSpirtHeart, iloveme5895, and deadanimals.

Gaara: She doesn't own Naruto in the least.

* * *

­­­­­ 

"And how does that make you feel?" Ms. Anko leaned back in her chair, clipboard in hand.

"Um, that my brother put me here just for his own amusement? Mad I guess." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his councilor. "But that's not the point. I'm not depressed!"

"Sure you're not kid. That's what they all say." Ms. Anko took out a tootsie roll and chewed on it nonchalantly.

Sasuke gaped at the woman.

"That's it I'm leaving." He started to get up but Ms. Anko was fast. She had pinned him back in his seat in a matter of seconds.

"You're not getting out of here that easily, boy. If you would just talk to me this would be painless." She looked at the raven-haired teen with a threatening expression on her face. "Fine." Sasuke grumbled half-heartedly.

"Good. Then let's get started."

* * *

"What _was _that?" Itachi scratched his head and growled in frustration.

The Uchiha had been in his room for days now trying to figure out what had happened to him almost a week ago. He knew he was missing valuable days of college for this but he didn't care. He was brilliant enough to not really need the education and he certainly had enough money to support him with whatever he did.

All Itachi really wanted right now were some answers. So far, though, he could only find magic tricks involving people replacements; none of which good enough to completely change the scene.

A few times Itachi had stumbled upon some crazy things about alternate universes and the likes. Even a nutty guy like him knew not to believe that kind of thing.

Maybe Sasuke had wanted to get him back for reveling his and Naruto's secret to the school by playing a trick on him, but what had happened was just too strange.

Itachi was beginning to believe that he was really going crazy.

"If only Shisui were here." Itachi said to himself. "He always was good at mysteries and riddles and stuff."

Itachi leaned back in his chair; he had gotten barely any sleep over the past few days. He yawned lowly while he stared up at the ceiling. He supposed that a little rest wouldn't hurt him and so the Uchiha closed his eyes and let himself fall into the darkness…

"Itachi, Itachi get up." Itachi opened his eyes and smiled at Shisui.

"Morning love."

"Morning, 'Tachi." The younger boy's dark brown locks fell into his eyes and his perfect pink lips stretched into a smile. "We have school this morning. Mom said I could only sleep over if we weren't late, remember?"

"We won't be late. Just a few more minutes." Itachi stretched and rapped his arms around his beautiful boyfriend, unable to keep an out of character smile from settling on his face.

He kissed his angel playfully on the nose before giving him a small, sweet kiss on his lips.

Shisui laughed. It sounded like music to Itachi. "Seriously, we need to go. Get u-"

Itachi shushed his boyfriend with another kiss, while picking him up bridle style and carrying him out of bed.

By the time he had set him down on the floor Shisui was giggling hysterically, looking as happy as Itachi had ever seen him.

Itachi again embraced the boy and rested his forehead against Shisui's. As they gazed into each others eyes the shorter boy stopped giggling. He just stared, and Itachi stared back

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Itachi woke with a start. He could still feel Shisui's warmth against him and his kiss on his lips.

God Itachi missed him. With every passing day Itachi felt more and more anxious to see his lost love. He didn't know why, he hadn't spared him more than a thought for the last couple of years and now it was as if he was obsessed with him. Maybe it was because Sasuke's new romance with Naruto but whatever it was Itachi wanted to find Shisui.

Itachi closed all the internet sites he had found and walked out of his room.

He had a few hours before he had to pick up Sasuke. In the meantime he was going to the library. Not just to find out the answer to his problem but also to find Shisui.

Being that Shisui's mom used to be married to an Uchiha and that she had inherited a small portion of the Uchiha business in some remote area, locations of which not known to Itachi, she was often in the news.

The public library near Itachi's house kept record of all newspapers and Itachi thought he was sure to find something about Shisui in one of them. At least he hoped.

"Please let this work." Itachi said as he grabbed the keys and left the house, confident that by the time he retuned he would have found Shisui.

* * *

"Anything else?" Anko prodded Sasuke. "You hate your brother? Is that really it?"

Sasuke nodded with a grumpy look on his face.

"Can I go now? I'm starting to get hungry."

Ms. Anko gave the Uchiha a long measured look. "Sure, but don't forget to come back tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and moodily left for lunch. He resisted the urge to slam the door on the way out. Now that would just be childish.

He walked down the hall until he saw a blond haired boy leaning against some lockers, apparently waiting for him.

"Hey, 'Suke. How was counseling?" Naruto asked with a timid blush on his face. There were a few other people in the hallway, staring at them in disgust.

Sasuke just smirked and closed the distance between him and his boyfriend. To the horror of all the homophobes around him he planted a kiss on the Naruto's lips, pulling back with a small smile.

"Fine. Now let's go to lunch. I'm starving."

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand, pulling him towards the cafeteria. "Hurry up Sasuke! I have ramen today!"

"Slow down dobe!"

"Neva!"

"Naruto!"

* * *

"I don't need to be looked at by a medic, Kisame. I'm perfectly fine!"

"Itachi, you thought you had captured the demon container even though you haven't even stepped a foot outside of the camp! How can you be alright?" Kisame said. He was worried about his partner. Though they weren't particularly close, it was his duty as a comrade to make sure Itachi stayed sane. "As soon as you get looked at you can go to find Kyubbi."

"This is ridiculous. I'll be back by sundown." Itachi strode out of the camp and dashed into the woods. Kisame cried for him to come back but Itachi ignored him.

After a while of running Itachi realized that he recognized none of the area. The trees were larger then he remembered from just a few moments before and they seemed to be of a different type. The forest was also denser than on his first trip and less light shown through.

Itachi was sure that this was the direction he had taken when he had left before to find Naruto. He was almost positive of that.

He looked for signs to tell him if his brother or the kitsune had been through the woods and came up with nothing. Eventually he came to a stop, deciding to form a plan on how the find the blond target. He sat against a tree and began to formulate what he would do.

Suddenly his surroundings began to flicker. Itachi jumped up with a swift intake of breath.

The woods were gone and he was standing in the middle of a crowd of people. They all had usual clothes on but seemed to stare at Itachi as they walked past, as though he was the freak.

He looked on either side of him and he found that there were shops of various assortments on both his right and his left. Itachi looked up and his eyes widened in amazement.

He was inside a building. A very large building, but a building. How could he have been in the woods one second and be indoors the next?

He felt someone bump into him from behind.

"Opps sorry!" A familiar voice that Itachi couldn't quite place broke the dark haired man out of his trance. He turned around to glare at the person who had dared to touch him and stood still in shock.

It was Shisui, his best friend. No. The love of his life. He was standing there looking just as stunned as Itachi must have looked, but he still found a way to look as breathlessly beautiful as the older man remembered.

"Itachi?" Shisui whispered disbelievingly. "Itachi!" The young man threw himself at the Uchiha, grabbing him in a warm hug. There were now tears forming in his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again! But I waited for you. Just like I promised."

"Wait." Itachi said, pushing the his old friend away reluctantly. "I killed you. I killed you for power because that was what I wanted, no what I _want_, more than anything. You can't be alive."

"Huh?" Shisui giggled. "You can be so weird at times, 'Tachi."

"You can't be alive…"

And with those words Itachi found himself back in the forest sitting on the ground in a meditative position, more confused than ever before.

* * *

"I really think you should talk to her." Naruto munched on his ramen with a rare thoughtful look on his face.

"What!?" Sasuke looked horrified at the prospect. His less stoic friends laughed at his expression. Honestly they cared very little about the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were together. Some of them had even seen it coming.

"Yeah, I think it'll be good for you." Naruto downed the rest of the broth and gave a long sigh of satisfaction. "Just try it once. For me?"

Sasuke couldn't stand the pleading look in his boyfriend's eyes and so broke down. "Alright just once. But if I don't feel better afterwards I'm not doing it again. I don't just open my heart up to random people you know."

"Yeah, yeah, you like you privacy blah blah blah. Just have an open mind k?" Neji said beside him. Sasuke sighed at his friend but nodded when Gaara glared at him.

"Good." Naruto smiled. "So tomorrow right?"

"Yep, tomorrow."

* * *

Itachi slammed the door behind him as he walked into the Uchiha residence. He was more frustrated then even having not found either the location of Shisui or a magic trick complex enough to completely change his surroundings.

All his time at the library had been a waste.

He wasn't going to give up, though. Not now not ever. Maybe he really was going crazy and he had imagined the whole Sasuke and Naruto gone wild thing but that mattered very little to him now.

For all Itachi cared all those questions he had spent the past few days worrying about could scurry into a dark corner in the recesses of his mind. Now he had different, more important, things to do. Things like finding Shisui. Until he found him he would not stop looking. Itachi had gone far too long without him. He would waste no more time.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

Me: Thanks for reading.

Gaara: As she would say…until next time.

Me: Not happy enough.

Gaara: Until next time!

Me: Good boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Thanks so much to all those who have stuck with this story despite my slow updates and short chapters. I really appreciate the support. And thanks especially to: SoulSpirtHeart,iloveme5895, and XxYaoiLoverForeverxX.

Gaara: And she doesn't own Naruto.

* * *

"And then he said "Naruto, get over here. Your boyfriend's getting nasty." And of course Naruto just confirmed it for him! He asked him how he knew! How smooth is that?! Yeah sure no one would believe him then!" Sasuke ranted sarcastically. Ms. Anko looked like she wanted to stop him but he was on a roll. "And then afterward I was with Naruto and all of a sudden he just shows up and throws him over his shoulder! _Itachi _was trying to take _Naruto_! My Naruto! Mine! Can you believe him?! And then he just disappears!" 

Sasuke was pacing now, finally able to get all his frustration off his chest. Ms. Anko perked up at his last statement, looking just slightly confused and worried, as though she had not heard him correctly.

"Disappeared?"

"Yes disappeared, and now because of his little speech everybody thinks we're freaks…or at least Sakura and Ino do. I mean, I'm actually kind of grateful that they aren't clinging to me like usual, but they were Naruto's friends. His friends! How could they hurt him like that?! I hate them! I hate them with a passion!" Sasuke was done now. His breaths were ragged and he was looking Ms. Anko directly in the eye, brows knitted in anger.

"Well, Sasuke. Thank you but you're time's up. It's lunch already." Ms. Anko shooed her new patient out, wanting to be rid of the psycho rather quickly. "Oh and don't forget to come tomorrow!" Ms. Anko called before he was completely gone.

After the door shut she rubbed the bridge of her nose wearily. "And here I thought he would be the only nice, normal student I would be getting. Now it turns out he's literally insane! What have I gotten myself into?"

Anko sighed. If only Itachi hadn't signed up for a weeks worth of this…

* * *

Itachi blinked once, twice, three times. He was literally going insane. 

He stood shakily from his position on the forest floor and turned in the direction of which he had come, still too shocked to really register his movements.

For the first time in his life he was confused. He knew that he had killed Shisui. He had watched the younger man as he drowned by his hands, struggling for air, clawing at the arms that held him under. He remembered the tears he had wept as his best friend's life finally went out, the light dieing in his eyes. He remembered it so clearly but still he felt no emotion. Human feelings were beyond him now. They had died with Shisui, and had left him completely and utterly alone.

Itachi slowly made his way through the forest, feeling as vulnerable as he had ever felt as he relived the moments of weakness that he had wished to forget. He had loved Shisui. He had almost loved him more than power, more than strength, and he couldn't have allowed that. So he killed him and, until now, had never looked back.

That _dream_ or _nightmare_ or whatever it had been just now must have been the conscious he thought he had killed years ago coming back to haunt him, though he could not imagine why his mind would portray his feelings in such a way.

So Itachi was confused, very confused. And confused was something Itachi never was.

* * *

Naruto had been waiting for Sasuke for a while now. He must have taken his advice and actually talked to his councilor instead of just complaining about her. Naruto was happy for this but not so happy about how vulnerable this left him to the homophobes that so loved to make him miserable. 

The funny thing was that about half of these people had been on friendly terms with him before the incident with Itachi. Of course of these people the most aggressive of them were Sakura and Ino.

Naruto had never told Sasuke about this because he didn't want him to worry, and besides, he could take care of himself. He had only once been physically hurt by a person but he didn't let him leave without a good black eye and a thoroughly bruised ego.

Now, though, as he waited, alone, for Sasuke to arrive he noticed how the hallway seemed to fill with only people out to hurt him and he knew he was in trouble.

Naruto's stomach lurched as a familiar pink haired girl approached him. He pretended not to notice her coming his way but she had already latched her bubble gum pink nails around his wrist. To a causal passerby this motion would have seemed almost loving and gentle, but Naruto knew that she meant to hurt him.

"Hey Naruto." Her voice was sickeningly sweet, dripping with barley concealed poison. "We haven't talked to each other in such a long time! I miss having you as a friend." She batted her eyelashes, obviously forgetting that it wouldn't work on Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Ino predictably showed up beside Sakura, making the sluts' two person clique complete. Surprisingly, though, two bigger boys had come with her. One of them circled an arm around the blond girl's waist and the other stepped to be level with Sakura.

Naruto was sweating now. He knew what was going on but he couldn't escape. Sakura had led him so that his back was against the lockers and he had no where to run to.

"Oh shove it Sakura. Just let me go." Naruto shook off her hand and tried to walk between the two humongous boys to get away from her. Bad move. He gasped as they each took one of his arms and lifted him off the ground and into the lockers.

"I don't think you three have met yet. The one on your left is my boyfriend, Butch and the other is Sakura's, Sam." Ino giggled, as though what she had said had been the funniest thing in the world.

"Nice to meet you." Naruto growled under his breath before kicking Butch in the stomach and biting Sam's arm.

They dropped the blond with twin cries before one tripped him and the other aimed a punch at his face. Naruto closed his eyes to prepare for the pain as Butch let fly on his face.

It didn't hurt as much as he had imagined. For his size, Butch was a wussy puncher. Naruto would have laughed if only the bigger boy had stopped long enough to let him. After a few of even the softest punches, though, pain is imminent and Naruto started to cry out for help. When help didn't come he scrunched his eyes tighter and held back his tears.

"If you four aren't gone in five seconds you are going to be very sorry." Naruto heard a very angry, very familiar voice saying. He opened his eyes and found that his attackers were getting up to run away, only to be replaced by Gaara, Neji, Shino, and Kiba.

They all looked livid, Gaara especially fuming. He had been known to wail on anyone who even tried to look at Naruto in the wrong way. He had a very sort temper when it came to his friends. Especially with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke came flying down the hallway, a horrified look on his face.

Naruto scrambled up from the floor and tried to look as if nothing had happened. Of course he knew that this was a very silly thing for him to have done because of the very angry friends currently standing beside him and his split lip but he tried it anyway. Despite what had happened, he didn't want Sasuke worried about him.

"Oh, hey Sasuke! How was counseling?!" Naruto tried his best to smile.

"What happened?!" Sasuke frantically asked Gaara, completely ignoring what his boyfriend had said.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Naruto?" Gaara said angrily. He was standing with his arms crossed, staring at his best friend accusingly.

"Um…it was nothing really. Just Sakura and Ino joking around." Naruto said sheepishly. "That Butch guy can't even really throw a punch correctly. I could teach him a thing or two."

Sasuke's eyes widened even more. "He punched you?! I swear I'll kill him!" Naruto shuddered. He looked like he meant it.

""Suke calm down. I'm fine. I real-"

He was cut off by a frenzied kiss on his lips, Sasuke pulling him close and holding him in his arms as if to protect him from some unseen danger.

When he finally pulled back Naruto was seeing stars. Sasuke's lower lip had his blood smudged on it and his hands were still holding his.

"This will never happen again. No one will ever be able to hurt you with me around, I promise."

And with that, Naruto was once again swept into a tight hug, where he finally let out his tears and silently let them fall.

* * *

Me: Thanks for reading! Until next time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, I know that my Naruto Verse is screwed up. It doesn't particularly follow the story line of Naruto so if there are events in this that don't actually occur in the anime don't get confused. And also, the Naruto characters in our universe are in America, hence the English speaking thing. I don't know what's really going on with Naruto Verse, though. Just pretend they can all speak English but still have the awesome Japanese voices and Japanese names. Yeah…

In this chapter I finally get around to explaining what is going on. I attempted to make it interesting as well but as you will see…I failed. Miserably, miserably failed. I should have re-written it but it just would have turned out worse. Read on at your own risk.

Disclaimer: What so you think I'm going to write here? Hehehe I bet you were wrong.

* * *

Gaara had always been insecure as a child, being shipped back and forth between his abusive dad and suicidal uncle. 

Gaara had hated his life and anyone who dared to enter it until his dad finally died of all that alcohol consumption. Finally, though, things calmed down as he and his siblings moved in with his uncle who by then was in therapy.

Gaara got very close to his uncle during this time, both of them knowing very well what it was like to be viewed by people as insane. Gaara steadily started becoming more and more stable with the help of his uncle before everything fell apart.

Gaara, his brother Kankuro, and his sister Temari were taken away.

The government had ruled their uncle, Yashamaru, an unfit guardian because he was still on medication to keep him stable and even then still became incredibly depressed every time and again. Only Gaara ever noticed that these relapses would almost always occur around his birthday, the anniversary of his mother's death. She had died giving birth to him.

When Gaara was told of his removal from Yashamaru's care he again retreated into his shell, this time becoming so detached from reality that he was marked as a psychopath and was feared by every foster parent that happened to take him in.

Now that he was separated not only from his uncle but also his siblings Gaara was moved to many different foster homes and stayed for only as long as they could take him and his stoicism. His life went like this for years until finally he met Naruto.

He had been put in a high school nearby to his newest foster home. His "parents" at the time were nice enough, he supposed, but he didn't really care much about that. He didn't care much about anything.

But on his first day of school in this new town he met a blond haired boy who just wouldn't leave him alone. No matter how hard Gaara would push he would just come back, each time with a smile on his face. This boy was named Naruto.

Naruto became Gaara's first true friend. Besides Yashamaru, Naruto was the most important person in the world to him.

That's why Gaara had hated to see Naruto hurt. He needed to find a way to get back at those losers who dared to hurt him. He would make them pay. He would-

"Oh hey Gaara!" A confused looking Naruto ran up to him, shaking Gaara out of his thoughts. "I'm so glad I found you, I must be in Suna then, right?" The redhead almost laughed at that. Key word being almost.

"I keep on telling you Naruto, that no matter how many times you ask I'm not going to talk about my life living in Suna. All I'll say is that my uncle lived there and so did I for some time. Nice try, though."

"What?" The blond boy looked even more confused. "I'm not in Suna?" He scratched a whiskered cheek.

"No, Naruto, you're not." Gaara took a few books from his locker and put them into his backpack, readying himself for the day. "And what's with the getup?" He looked his friend up and down. He was wearing a black and orange costume with a metal headband around his forehead. That was a little…unusual. Even for Naruto.

"The getup? Wait, where are w-"

"Hey Gaara!" Naruto came running over with a grin on his face.

Wait. Naruto?

Gaara dropped his backpack at about the same time the newly arrived Naruto did.

"You!" They twin boys shouted at the same time, pointing fingers at each other accusingly. "You look like me!" They blinked as they again said this in unison. Everyone in the hallways was staring at them, wondering, like they were, what the hell was going on.

Sasuke came running down the hallway. "Sorry I took so long, I had to turn that paper int-" He blinked. "What the _hell_ is going on?"

"My thoughts exactly." Gaara muttered from the side, unable to keep himself from looking as shocked as he felt.

"Sasuke!" The strangely dressed Naruto yelled. "I finally found you!"

Sasuke blinked again. "What?"

"Ok." The 'real' Naruto, as Gaara resolved to dub him, said. "Let's start with the basics. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Ah." Naruto blinked. "I see. Then, um where are you from?"

"Born and raised as a ninja in Konoha of the Fire Country." The 'false' Naruto said proudly.

"Oh yes, that makes sense." Gaara rolled his eyes.

"And what part of it doesn't?" 'False' Naruto didn't look angry he just looked…confused. Like he actually believed what he was saying.

"Ok so you're a… a ninja." Sasuke clarified.

'Fake' Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Oookay. I was just going to head over to my councilor's office, want to come?" Sasuke asked as though he were speaking to a deaf, dumb, and handicapped child. "Or should I just skip all the formalities and hand you over to an asylum right now?"

"Sasuke." The 'real' Naruto said, punching his boyfriend's arm. "Let's at least ask him more questions before jumping to conclusions."

'Fake' Naruto looked even more confused then before.

"Fine then. My name's-" Sasuke started.

"I know your name, Uchiha Sasuke. Stop acting as though you don't know me-dattebyo!"

"How do you know my name!?"

"And why is the sky blue? Two perfectly reasonable questions that don't even need answering." 'Fake' Naruto seemed pretty pleased with himself for his "witty" comment. Or at least 'real' Naruto thought it was…

"You know, if you think about it, he's right. No one ever answers that question."

"…Touché." Sasuke said. "Anyway, back on topic, this person who looks like Naruto is claiming to be a ninja and needs professional help!" Sasuke said.

Gaara nodded. "Yes but we shouldn't-"

And then 'fake' Naruto was gone. He didn't run or walk away, he was simply gone.

"What the hell?!"

* * *

"What the hell?!", said Naruto as he found himself back in Tsunade's office, Sakura standing beside him. 

"What's your problem?" The pink haired konochi asked. "Tsunade-sama hasn't even started to explain the mission yet."

Naruto blinked. "But just now I was with someone that looked just like me! And Gaara and…and Sasuke! Sasuke was there! And-"

"Naruto that's crazy. We haven't been able to find Sasuke ever since…ever since you fought him and nearly got yourself killed. You must have been day dreaming again."

"But didn't you see it?! I was gone and then I came back!"

"Yes Naruto, I saw it." Tsunade had a very serious look on her face. "It was only for a split second but for that split second you disappeared. Sakura probably wasn't even able to see it. This must be it. The balance is falling apart."

"What? What are you talking about?" Naruto must have looked as confused as he felt because Tsunade took pity on him ad explained what she had said.

"Have you ever heard of an alternate universe?" Naruto shook his head while Sakura nodded. "Well, they are universes parallel to our own but slightly altered from our own. There has only been one account of someone actually traveling to an alternate universe before and it seems that it is to the universe most closely liked to ours. It also seems that time moves much slower in that universe causing the effect that Naruto has just experienced. He will not miss but a few seconds in this time whereas he could have been in the other universe for hours."

Naruto blinked. He had been doing a lot of that lately.

Sakura was the first of the two to understand what Tsunade meant. "You said that one other person went to this universe that we know of."

Tsunade nodded. "Only one other person has gone. And it was me."

"You?!"

"Yes, and ever since I have done extensive research on the subject, looking into myths and scientific ideas until it all made a slight bit of sense. But you see, I would have found, after all my studies if another person had ever gone to that universe. As I have said, it seems I was alone in this venture and since two of these occurrences have happened in a gap of relatively few years we know that something is happening."

"What's your point?"

"I believe there is something going wrong with the balance between the two universes. I believe if something isn't done, they will eventually collide."

* * *

Sasuke was cleaning his sword. He always did this when he was restless. 

It was late into the night and almost everyone in Orochimaru's lair was asleep. They would need rest for the day to come as they would need their strength to be at maximum. This was because of the simple fact that tomorrow they would wage war on a nearby village.

There was no reason for this, of course, but for Orochimaru to test his new toy's strength. Sasuke knew this and yet he didn't feel as angered as he should have. In fact he didn't feel anything. How could he feel anything but pain after what he had done to Naruto; how he had hurt-

Sasuke's finger slipped and was sliced by the edge of his sword. Sasuke stared at his finger, disgusted that he was clumsy enough to cut open his finger with his own weapon. Sasuke watched as the blood slowly seeped out over his pale skin, he drew his finger closer to his face in order to admire the droplets of red more closely. It had been a while since he had seen his own blood.

As Sasuke stared into the red liquid haunting thoughts clouded his mind. Images of his family dying before his eyes, Itachi's red, merciless eyes, Naruto's blood reddening his perfect lips as he stared pleadingly into Sasuke's eyes, his eyes that were that same miraculous red as his brother's.

Sasuke stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked until all the blood was gone, leaving a new scab in its place.

Once he was done he went back to cleaning his sword. It wouldn't do to have his own blood staining his beautiful weapon even before he got the chance to fight.

"Nervous, Sasuke?" Kabuto said from behind the Uchiha. He was hoping to startle him, Sasuke knew, but this was almost impossible. None short of Itachi and maybe Orochimaru could make their presence unseen to Sasuke now.

"Why should I be?" Sasuke found it strange to hear his own voice, after having not used it for so long. He found it was harder and harder to speak now, as he drew farther and father into his lonely shell. He was becoming introverted and cranky and he knew it.

"I know you always work on your sword when your mind is occupied. Maybe you're nervous for the battle tomorrow." Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke could see a sly smile work its way onto Kabuto's face. "Or maybe not. Maybe you're still thinking about the little Kyuubi container. I know how fond you were of him. He was rather…cute. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama is planning on adding him to his collection sooner or later."

Sasuke spun around to face Kabuto. He knew that his sharingon was activated purely by the unsettled look on Kabuto's face, because even if it wasn't Sasuke still would have been seeing red. For the first time in a long time, Sasuke was feeling a hint of an emotion, and this emotion, he knew well, was anger.

No one could hurt Naruto. No one but him, of course.

* * *

Read the beginning A/N if you haven't already. It'll clear a few things up. 

Sorry about the crap ending…and the crap chapter actually. It was all crap! I wish I could say I was mortally ill while writing this because then at least I would have an excuse. So yeah…I'm sorry. Review anyway and tell me how crappy the crapyness was.

Really I don't deserve you guys, the fact that you're still reading this chapter after how awful it was makes me very happy. . Cyber cookies to all! And no, Kaikura, I will not bake cookies for you!

Until next time!


End file.
